


Bright future

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Songs of Love [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara and Alex now have their happy ever after, so does Earth-1 Alex and Earth-1 Kara.





	Bright future

**Author's Note:**

> Show me heaven by Maria McKee, this final part of the story... I hope you enjoy.

20 years had passed since that night Alex and Kara had their first time together and the incident of Alex’s bedroom door getting incinerated by the heat blast coming from Alex when she hit her climax, both were shocked at what Alex new powers so they went to the DEO to find out what happened.

Kara later went to the hologram of her mother for advice and she discovered that Kryptonians had another hidden talent, they could bond with their soul mates using low level psychic links and make their soul mates part Kryptonian.

Alex was now half human and half Kryptonian, she had the powers and the life time of Kara, of course she had to keep her heat vision under control when Kara walked past her in tight jeans and a shirt, in the privacy of their home Kara never had to use her disguise so when they were alone Kara never wore her glasses and she always had her hair down, flowing gracefully.

Eliza and Jeremiah never objected to their relationship, they were supportive along with J’onn J’onzz, he saw how close they were and he was happy for them.

They were not biological sisters, Kara was an alien who was adopted by the Danvers.

Winn jumped in joy when they announced their relationship and shouted "I win" which made James and everyone groan in complaint, Alex and Kara looked to Winn confused and he looked nervously “I kind of bet with the others that you would end up together” Winn said.

Alex laughed along with Kara as one by one the others handed Winn his money and he was laughing, his girlfriend was sitting there with a smirk watching as her boyfriend collected his winnings.

“Looks like you are treating me to dinner” she said and he nodded his head and kissed her “Of course” he replied.

Everyone was happy.

Earth-1 Alex had also been happy, Earth-1 Kara aka Powergirl and her had been dating for a while and she was happy, everything was perfect for all them.

Kara and Alex on every Earth in the multi-verse was happy with each other, no matter the universe Kara and Alex was together and in love.

Alex was in the bedroom one night, 20 years had passed since that night she became half Kryptonian and now she was the director of the DEO and Kara was a famous author and a journalist that won awards for all the top stories she had written for CatCo news, Kara was in the kitchen when Alex heard it, Kara was singing.

No matter how many times Alex heard her sing, Kara still sounded like an angel that made her knee’s weak, Alex loved her with all her heart.

(Kara:)

“There you go  
Flashing fever  
From your eyes"

"Hey baby, come over here  
And shut them tight  
I'm not denying  
We're flying above it all  
Hold my hand  
Don't let me fall  
You've such  
Amazing grace  
I've never felt this way”

(Chorus:)  
“Oh, show me heaven  
Cover me  
Leave me breathless  
Oh, show me heaven, babe”

“Here I go I'm shaking'  
Just like the breeze"

"Hey baby, I need your hand  
To steady me  
I'm not denying'  
I'm frightened as much as you  
Though I'm barely touching you  
I've shivers  
Down my spine  
And it feels divine”

(Chorus:)  
“Oh, show me heaven  
Cover me  
Leave me breathless  
Oh, show me heaven, babe”

Kara fell into a pause before throwing everything she had into the last part of the song.

“If you know what it's like  
To dream a dream  
Baby hold me tight  
And let this be”

(Chorus:)

"Oh, show me heaven  
Cover me  
Leave me breathless  
Oh, show me heaven, babe  
Leave me Breathless” 

Once Kara had finished singing Alex made her presence known with a gentle cough and Kara turned to her with a smile, her fall looking surprised and at the same time embarrassed.

Alex walked up close to her and wrapped her arms around her tight and pulled her into a gentle kiss, Kara moaned and wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders and began to play with strands of her hair.

Alex shuddered as she felt Kara’s run along her scalp then down her neck and along down her spine.

Kara knew how to drive Alex crazy but then again Alex knew how to make Kara crazy, pressing her right knee between Kara’s thighs she pushed hard and Kara made a loud gasp of pleasure, Alex smirked but soon excitement filled her as Kara super sped her up against the wall causing a small shake of their surroundings.

Alex loved it when Kara got rough with her and she knew Kara loved it when Alex got rough with her too and it did get rough, when it came to their passionate love making, both gave it as good as they got it.

But Kara had a secret technique that made Alex scream louder than Silver Banshee herself and made Alex’s heat vision over load so hard that she blew a hole in the roof.

Luckily their home was in the middle of a small country side just outside the city so nobody was hurt.

Later that night Kara and Alex were lying in bed after their passionate love making, Alex was running her hands through Kara’s blonde hair and Kara smiled.

“I love you Kara” Alex whispered.

“I love you too Alex” Kara replied.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, their future shining brighter than the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
